An illness called Galileo
by worshipthehat
Summary: Since there still isn't an actual section for Galileo this shall join the misc tv crowd. Basically FLUFF because this show needs some...Yukawa gets ill, the next week Utsumi gets ill...spot the pattern enjoy the yukawa x utsumi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First off, apologies to those who are waiting on "_A Beast and his Doctor_", I'm actually in Japan at the moment and havn't been able to update. Sorry! This story I wrote during my train journeys on my phone. The memo's only take 1500 characters so I had to copy and paste them all into an email and then check all the spelling errors I made on the touch keyboard...oh well.**

**Anyways this is a nice bit of fluff I have been thinking over since I watched Galileo the other day...watching it with no subs is hard! You have to guess what's going on...**

**Well, you guys know the drill: Read, Enjoy and Review!**

An illness called Galileo

Utsumi Kaoru outwardly hated when she got these kinds of cases: the weird and the wonderful. Inwardly, she eagerly awaited the next one. It wasn't the actually cases she enjoyed, they were interesting enough but frequently had gruesome deaths or blood that caused her stomach to turn. No, it was the fact that frequently neither she, nor her partner understood what on earth had gone on! That was when the best part happened (not that she would admit this to anyone, even on pain of death). Utsumi would have to make her way down to Teito University, flash her police badge about to avoid being flirted with by adolescents and climb the foreboding stairs down to the basement labs. She had learnt to knock by now, to make sure she wasn't going to knock over, or more importantly get knocked out by, an experiment. It used to be a common occurrence before getting a severe shouted at by the lab assistant. His name always slipped her mind, but she didn't care. He always talked down to her as if she were 3 again. It was horrible! However he was just a minor obstacle in the grand scheme of things - the key to the case usually stood inside, writing complex equations on the huge blackboard or sat at his computer drinking his horrid tasting coffee.

The case Utsumi had in her hand was no different. Some guy had died in a locked room and they had no idea how. Embedded deep in his heart were a large number of pieces of glass. They had pierced his heart and he'd bled to death - it wouldn't have been a quick death. She had nearly discovered her lunch again as soon as they had reached the crime scene but had recovered enough to see the crime scene (her partner had not been so lucky). The man was lying in the middle of a room; one tiny window lit a square of light in the centre of the room as if spotlighting the body. The room had been locked from the inside and the body had only been found after a caretaker had broken down the door.

Now Utsumi was facing the door she knew so well, the faint sound of students in the throes of complex equations leaked through the door. She knocked, softly at first, and then slightly louder with a friendly 'konnichiwa' thrown in for good measure. She was being ignored. Annoyed, Utsumi pushed open the door to find the usual scene of the small group of physics students experimenting away in the middle of the room. As she approached them, the lab assistant appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want? You're not supposed to be in here," he was talking down to her again.

"I came to speak to Yukawa-sensei. It's about a case and we need his advice."

She shouldn't have to keep explaining this to him; she was in there that often.

"He's busy at the moment. You shouldn't be interrupting his work."

"Well, when will he be free? I can wait, or come back if it's a little while," he wasn't going to fob her off that easily!

"Ah, Yukawa-sensei?" it was one of the students who had overheard their conversation, "he's ill today. I think it was a combination of overworking and a cold he caught off of one of us."

The lab assistant glared at the student who just glared back. She was one of the few people on the class who hated the lab assistant more than Utsumi.

"Is here any way i can find him, we really need his help and we only need a few minutes of his time!" Utsumi said, trying not to let the desperation show in her voice. Without Yukawa-sensei, they would never solve the case and it would just sit in a cold case file.

"Sorry, i can't help you there. He never tells any of us where he lives, it's just mail."

The student looked apologetic, but the lab assistant just looked cross.

"Just leave him alone! I don't know why you need to bother him when he's feeling sick. In fact I don't see why you bother him at all. He doesn't need to be involved with the police when he's got so much work to do."

Utsumi was getting annoyed. She would get nowhere in here, and so decided to try asking the main reception. Surely they would know.

At the desk she showed her police badge and said she needed to see Yukawa-sensei urgently and on police business. They were only too happy to oblige, as well as a few jealous looks from the reception women (some of which were far too old to be chasing after him).

Unsurprisingly, the address was for a block of very upmarket flats. If her salary was bigger she might have considered buying one, but at the moment her small apartment would have to do. With a thank you and goodbye to the reception ladies, Utsumi headed off to seek out Yukawa-sensei.

Looking up at the apartments made Utsumi envy them even more! They each had a huge glass window that overlooked the beautiful city landscape.

'I'd love to see that at night,' Utsumi said, dreamily, and then blushed from ear to ear as she realised what the implications of that wish meant. She shook her head to get rid of the thought and lend forward to find Yukawa-sensei's buzzer. She pressed it, holding her breath.

"It's Yukawa. Who is this?" he sounded tired and drained. Utsumi suddenly felt a little guilty about bothering him.

"It's Utsumi. I had a case but you sound really tired. I guess you really are ill. I'll come back later."

She was about to leave when Yukawa-sensei's voice sounded again on the end of the tannoy.

"Come on up. Just knock when you get to my apartment, it's 3025."

This time he sounded begrudging, but also like he needed something to do, so as a buzzer sounded and the door opened, Utsumi made her way up. Even the elevator seemed fancy in the apartment block. It had mirrors on every wall, so Utsumi quickly checked to see that her hair wasn't too messy before exiting the elevator.

When Yukawa-sensei opened his door, he was unlike any time she'd ever seen him.

He had a t-shirt and pyjamas on, and his hair was mussed up as if he'd just been sleeping (which he probably had been), his glasses were also askew since they'd been hastily put on. Utsumi tried to hold in the urge to flatten his hair, or sort his glasses out, or just stare at this totally different person.

"Urgh, you. You better come in then," he said, motioning her to follow him into the apartment.

If it had looked big from the outside, it was nothing compared to its actually size. How could one person need so much room? There was a sprawling lounge, sparsely furnished, a large galley kitchen and a few doors leading off to unknown places. Utsumi couldn't help but be curious as to what lay behind them, but managed to rein her curiosity in.

"Go on then, show me the case," said the tired voice from behind her.

She handed him the file and he took it to the kitchen table, motioning for her to sit down before he took a seat on the opposite side of the table. There was an awkward silence as he stared at the file in front of him; Utsumi inwardly prepared to curse her own stupidity as he came out with some ridiculously simple solution but none came. She looked up to see Yukawa-sensei fast asleep, his head leaning on his hands and a frown furrowing his brow. She leant over to prod him (to see if he really was asleep), when she properly caught sight of his face. In the dim light of the entranceway she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, but in the light his face was flushed.

Utsumi placed a gentle hand on his brow only to find it excruciatingly hot. How had he not noticed? How had she not seen the warning signals? She had to get him to cool down, so she rushed to the kitchen and ran one of the tea towels under a cold tap before rushing back to the table. Clearing the case out of the way, she tried to get the tea towel onto his forehead but it just wouldn't stay! She somehow had to get him to lie down. There was no way she could get him to his bed (she had no idea which door it was) so she settled for the sofa, it was closer. Utsumi put on arm around his waist and his arm over her shoulder to take his weight. With such a skinny frame, she thought he would be lighter but under all that lab coat he was well built. She guessed all the badminton and squash had paid off. He probably found it funny that there was an exact science to winning. He usually found odd things funny like that. Right now though, that well built body was causing her major problems. It took her 5 minutes to reach the sofa and then lower him down slowly, so as not to wake him, before dashing back to the kitchen table to grab the cool tea towel. His forehead was still scorching and his face flushed, so she continued to dab at his face and neck in an attempt to cool him. She didn't even notice how fast the time had gone; the sky had darkened and the lights of the city illuminated the skyscape. From the sofa she had an excellent view of the city - she got her wish.

For once she was glad it was a Friday, so she wouldn't have to crawl into the office in the morning. It was getting so late that she figured it would be best to just stay and make sure Yukawa-sensei was ok. So she just stayed sat by the sofa occasionally dabbing at his face and staring at the lights moving around like fireflies, her eyelids slowly drooping, until finally she gave in to sleep.

Yukawa awoke at his usual hour, confused as to why he was on the sofa, why there was a damp patch on his chest and why there was a slight pressure on his stomach. He moved carefully and squinted a little in the early morning light, then nearly fell off the sofa in surprise when he saw Utsumi-san asleep on his chest. Slowly, he remembered her arriving at his flat with a case file she was confused over, he'd invited her in and then must have fallen asleep. He was sure he was at the table, looking at the case when he nodded off...so how did he get to the sofa? He looked at the table, then at Utsumi-san, then back at the table. How on earth did she get him across to the sofa? He was a physics nut; he knew what kind of strength it took to haul him across the room. He almost had a new respect for her. Almost. Yukawa wasn't going to be swayed that easily. That was, until he saw what had caused the damp patch on his chest. In Utsumi-san's grasp was a damp tea towel. He must have had a fever while he'd been asleep and she'd cooled him down. No one had done that since he was a child.

Yukawa looked closer at the sleeping Utsumi. Her brow was furrowed, as if she were in the middle of a difficult problem, and she occasionally let out small sighs of exhaled breath. Suddenly, the furrow disappeared and a small smile appeared on Utsumi's face.

"Baka...Galileo-sensei..."

Utsumi mumbled in her sleep and Yukawa tried to suppress a laugh. She even thought of him in her sleep. A strange flip happened in Yukawa's stomach but he tried to ignore it, until the mumbling continued.

"Hmm...glasses...very sexy...nice eyes"

A rare smile formed on Yukawa's face and, quite out of character, he leant closer. He could see the small mouth with perfectly shaped lips. Very symmetrical. He could see the patterns in her hair and formulas in her face. Like brushing the maths and physics aside, Yukawa moved the hair from Utsumi's forehead and placed a light kiss on her forehead (so as not to wake her) and then shimmied out from underneath her head (not an easy task). When he was stood up, he turned to face the sleeping Utsumi-san and, looking at the strange position she'd ended up in, decided she would probably complain less when she woke up if she was on the sofa. He carefully slipped one arm under her knees and another around her back, lifting her up in a princess hold. Sensing warmth, Utsumi-san snuggled into Yukawa and he stiffened as she bunched the material of his t-shirt in her hands. He attempted to lay her down on the sofa, but she was still clinging on tightly.

Utsumi started at the closeness of his voice and, opening her eyes, blushed violently at the even closer proximity of his face.

"Yup.."

She couldn't quite get any other comprehensible words out, so she stuck with monosyllables.

Yukawa-sensei didn't seem to notice her blush, but when he stood up Utsumi could have sworn the tips of his ears were slightly red. Reaching the table he grabbed her case file, pulled Utsumi up by her elbow and shoved her towards the door. Utsumi had a moment of confusion before she managed to get out a "what are you doing?" before he had pushed her to the door.

"Your answers on the file. I want to get on with my marking. Goodbye."

Utsumi didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before she was unceremoniously shoved out of the door. She sighed, tucked the case file under her arm and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**So...yeah. I made it back to finish this story, if only my other one had such luck. I guess that's what a week of 13 hour shifts does to you... T_T**

**Aaanyways...hope you enjoy some more fluff, I guess I kinda padded the story out with some rambling but there's definately some fluff hidden in there! Read, Enjoy and (most importantly!) Review!**

* * *

It was another Friday at the police station and usually Utsumi looked forward to these. Today however was different. All day Utsumi had slowly been getting iller and iller. In the morning she felt a little groggy but she assumed it was normal Friday symptoms. This should have been a warning sign for what was to come: the inability to even glance at her lunch, the pounding headache and the slight fever. Still, she didn't think she was actually ill and so carried on work regardless of how bad she was feeling. Just after lunch, they got a call to another one of those stupid cases. She was still cross about Yukawa-sensei's ridiculous ability to solve her cases within minutes. This time, however, she had no choice. The team were stumped and had begged her to go to 'Galileo'. So she packed up her stuff and began her usual commute to Teito University and down to the basement labs. She took the stairs slowly because her headache was causing her to feel dizzy; she still hadn't caught onto the fact that she might just be ill...

The whole affair was over quickly, as she had expected. He'd looked at the case for two minutes, reeled off some complicated formulas and then simplified it for her. In the end the answer was so complicated she had to write it down and asked him to repeat it at LEAST 3 times. He didn't look impressed. As soon as she had it, she said her thank you's and hastened out of the room, only to be hit by a wave of nausea as soon as the door had closed.

She leant against the wall and sat down, her vision blurring a bit.

"I must have caught whatever Yukawa-sensei had. Damn," she muttered to herself, "I'll just have to sleep it off over the weekend..."

She tried to stand, but every time she tried the nausea hit her again. She decided to stay put and wait until the nausea had passed.

Yukawa was happy to be leaving the university early that evening. It had been a ridiculous week with just about everything going wrong, and then the policewoman had shown up just before he was about to finish. He was eager to return home and almost missed the pair of shoes sticking out from behind the pipe work next to the lab. He cautiously approached, only to find the policewoman fast asleep. He only had to see her flushed face up close to be able to tell that she was ill - probably with the same thing he'd had the previous week.

"Oy! Keisatsu-san, Keisatsu-san! The hallway isn't the place for a nap."

With each few words he gently shook her shoulder, increasing the strength until she finally stirred.

"Huh? What? What time is it? I have to hand this stupid case in before I can go home. Crap!"

Utsumi snapped out of her confusion and leapt to her feet, only to stumble and nearly fall back down again. She was caught by an unexpectedly gentle arm that stopped her from hitting her head on the floor. Yukawa righted her and then, without removing his arm turned to face her.

"I think you're ill, keisatsu-san."

"Nonsense, it's just the fact that it's Friday and I'm tired."

"You don't think it could be the fact that you were with me when I was ill?"

Utsumi couldn't see the tips of Yukawa's ears turn red under his head but he could feel them feeling warm."

"But that was a week ago. How could it have taken so long?"

"Have you never heard of an incubation period? This illness will have been incubating for a week before it affected you."

Utsumi realised that she couldn't really deny being ill now, so just nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess I'll just drop it off on Monday," she said lethargically, "just have to get home now…where are my car keys…?"

Yukawa sighed. He didn't think she'd be this stubborn.

"There's no way you'll be able to get home like that, especially not while driving. When you're ill your brain slows down and your actions follow."

Yukawa tried to sound scientific but could see Utsumi's eyes glaze over. He knew it was partly because she didn't understand the scientific bit, but also because she was falling asleep again. Yukawa knew it would be troublesome but he decided to call a taxi. He just had to get Utsumi to stay awake long enough to give him her address, and then he could drop her off, leave her to deal with being ill and get the hell out of there. If he continued being around her, he didn't know what would happen. The tips of his ears were already in danger of becoming singed because of how often they burned red around Utsumi. Yukawa refused to be irrational and that's exactly what happened around her.

He eventually managed to get her to stumble into a taxi (him becoming the prop for the short walk) and mutter her address to the driver before she was asleep again, this time comfortably leaning against his shoulder. He hadn't failed to notice the way her head fitted into the hollow where his neck and shoulder met. '_Like a tessellation…_' he thought. It distracted him a little, and in no time at all they were at Utsumi's apartment. From the look of the outside, it definitely couldn't be compared with his. He could get all the way to her apartment door without seeing a doorman, security guard, or anyone for that matter. Utsumi's door was simply one of the many identical numbered doors in the tall apartment block.

They let themselves in, Utsumi fumbling for the key in her bag - she eventually gave up and let Yukawa look for it.

"Baka Galileo….bet you can't even find the stupid thing….stupid key, playing hide-and - oh you found it…." Utsumi muttered sleepily. She was snoozing against the door as Yukawa fumbled with the key.

Yukawa was going to see if she fell through the doorway when he opened the door but decided against it, instead wrapping one arm around Utsumi's shoulders and using his other one to lift her up into a princess hold. They walked through the door and Yukawa realised he had entered a battlefield. The tiny apartment seemed to contain more things in one room than in his entire flat. Papers were stacked in piles on the table, crockery was stacked in the sink awaiting washing, and clean clothes sat in a doorway waiting to be put away. Yukawa decided it was definitely the definition of chaos theory. He gingerly picked his way through the piles of things and picked a door he thought might lead to a bedroom. It was the correct one. This room seemed to be less messy: a western style bed sat in one corner; a photo of a happy looking family with a younger Utsumi sat on a bedside table (next to a stack of foreign crime novels). It looked barely lived in, so Yukawa guessed she usually fell asleep at the table or by the computer. She seemed to have no time to herself.

He looked down at the sleeping Utsumi in his arms and decided bed was the best place for her. He removed her shoes with one hand and then, pulling back the covers placed her onto the bed. Yukawa expected her to fall peacefully into a deep sleep and wake up at some point in the weekend feeling much better. His theory was quickly disproven and replaced with an unexpected conclusion: Utsumi's arms winding tightly around his waist and his body being pulled quite successfully over hers. Their bodies were lying flush against each other and Yukawa was pretty sure the blush that usually covered the tips of ears had no spread right the way down his neck. He tried to pull against the grip that held him in place but, after several minutes of fruitless effort, gave up and rolled slightly so that he was facing the sleeping Utsumi instead of lying on top of her.

After several minutes her grip loosened slightly and he was able to move. This could have been his chance to escape. He could have left to avoid the awkward wake up that would follow, but for once Yukawa followed his body rather than his mind. He slipped off his shoes and lifted the covers so that he could lie next to Utsumi. Unsure of what was called for in a situation like the one he was in, he leaned over, kissed Utsumi lightly on the forehead and mimicked the hold she had on him. Strangely enough, it wasn't uncomfortable or weird (like he had expected). It felt…normal, comforting….almost like it was how things should be.  
Lying next to Utsumi, Yukawa let himself be claimed by sleep and dream about finding his office filled with strange hand drawn flowers that glowed.

Utsumi awoke, aware of being warmer than she should have been. Her bleary half-awake brain told her she was in her bed, but something was wrong. She could feel something, no, someone next to her and they had their arms wrapped around her. Not only that, but she had her arms wrapped around said person. She didn't quite want to open her eyes yet, but her traitorous nose told her what she didn't want to know. The air next to her was filled with the scent of expensive cologne mixed with chemicals and chalk dust. There was only one person she knew who smelled like that, who she knew smelled like that. Her eyes cracked open to find a sleeping Yukawa, holding onto her in a way she didn't think he was mentally, let alone emotionally, capable of. As she stared at him, trying to figure out quite what was going on, he stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," he said, still groggy from sleep.

"Don't you 'good morning' me! What are you doing in my bed?" Utsumi demanded.

"Probably the same thing you were doing sleeping on my sofa when I was ill. I was making sure you were ok. You latched onto me and wouldn't let go so I had to stay."

There wasn't any hint of suggestion in Yukawa's voice, so Utsumi wondered why he had held her like that. He didn't seem happy about having to stay but his voice and his body said different things.

'_Confusing, as usual_.' She thought.

She was about to reply with some smart answer, when Yukawa leaned in close to her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Your fever has gone," he said quietly.

He sounded matter-of-fact but Utsumi was finding it hard not to get distracted by both the close proximity of his face and his breath tickling her nose. It was a little unnerving.

"I guess it must have been all that sleep I had," she said lamely. There was nothing intelligent she could say like this.

An awkward silence stretched out between them as they lay staring at each other, neither party quite sure what should be done in this situation.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Yukawa said suddenly, cutting through the silence, "I've got to mark all those term papers…."

He eased himself out of the embrace they still seemed to be in and walked across the room towards the door. Utsumi jumped out of bed and followed him to the door.

"I guess I should say thanks for helping me get back to my apartment; I don't think I was in any fit state to walk, let alone drive. So…yeah, thanks," she finished lamely.

"You're welcome. I'm glad your fever has gone. I'm not a proper doctor, but make sure you get plenty of sleep over the weekend. Otherwise you won't have any strength to bring me that case on Monday. I'd hate for my life to become boring again."

Yukawa was smiling. It was a full blown grin, just a shy, happy smile, but it made Utsumi smile, too. She didn't see that smile very often, if at all. It made her feel like being a little….reckless.

"Ah, so I make your life exciting do I? Well, I'll make sure to come bother you again soon."

With that, she pushed him out into the corridor so that he was facing her in the doorway. Before he could react, Utsumi leaned in and pressed a quick but firm kiss against Yukawa's lips before closing the door on him. She turned around and leant against the door. She could feel her grogginess returning and, as footsteps faded away from her door, she dragged herself back to bed. Only a few minutes had passed when her phone pinged. Reaching for it, she flipped it and laughed at the message that appeared.

_**Definitely exciting…**_

Monday was definitely going to be fun…


End file.
